Myths
Prologue: Terrorwind of the LostWings, was organizing some waterproof scrolls on one of the lower shelves of the LostWing library. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder bone, and whirled around, his razor sharp teeth bared. "Oh, it's you, Hades. Didn't see you there." "Sorry for disturbing you, but..." "Some bony skeleton who doesn't have enough sense to stay up top is drowning? In that case, it's their fault." "No, it's just that there's one of the newest members of the tribe, and they're looking for a particular type of scroll." "Which would be?" "I think they're looking for a scroll on the LostWing legends." Terrorwind grabbed Hades by the LostWing's throat vertabrae and growled, "You didn't tell them that it's not a scroll at all, did you?" "No, Terrorwind. I didn't." "Good. Otherwise, I would have snapped that vulnerable spot under your ribcage, and you would be dead and gone." Terrorwind hissed, releasing his grip on Hades' throat. The librarian stalked up the stairs of the back of the library, and headed into the main part of the building, which was just a cave in the thousands of caves that made up the coves that the LostWings called home. Hades stood there, at the bottom of the stairs and watched Terrorwind go, lightly touching the vulnerable bone under his ribcage that all LostWings possessed. Then he swam up to the library. He got there just as Terrorwind was starting the most widely told legend that the tribe had, the one about the LostWing's origens. How the LostWings Came to Be: ''Long, long ago, before any of the LostWings were alive, before even the OreWings, StormWings, DuskWings, and DawnWings were around, there was nothing. Nothing, and one other; the goddess Vexra. Vexra and Nothing fought long and hard for many years. Finally, Nothing was subdued, and Vexra became the master over Nothing. But Vexra wanted more. So Vexra stole a large portion from Nothing, and created the world. Then she shaped several continents, and when she was finished, she had one spot left, from which she formed our continent, Ephemerella. '' ''Then, Vexra had several items left over from when she made the world; Ore, Dawn, Dusk, and Storm. From these, she formed the OreWings, the DawnWings, the DuskWings, and the StormWings. She gave each of her children a portion of Ephemerella to have, telling them, "Treat this land as an extension of yourselves, and all shall be at peace." Then Vexra left them to their own devices. '' ''For many centuries, all was at peace. Then, disaster struck. A StormWing named Thunderbird rebelled, and, taking an army of rebels with him, he tried to utterly wipe out the tribes on our continent. The rebellion failed, and many were killed. Thunderbird himself was banished from his tribe, and was later struck down by Vexra for disobeying her. As the tribes worked to recover from Thunderbird's rebellion, Vexra decided that she would come and see what was going on, as she noticed that her children were feeling very sad and angry, not at all what she had intended. '' ''Though she couldn't do anything about it, Vexra decided to see if she could help. When she came down on the first battlefield she spotted, she was overwhelmed, and spent the next year in mourning. She didn't move from the battlefield, even as the bodies rotted and fell to dust around her. '' ''After a year, she suddenly had a flash of inspiration. She would help those who had died in the rebellion, even if she couldn't help the living. Grabbing hold of one of the dead soldier's talons, she spoke a word of life to the dragon, and the dragon became like he had never died, although he was just a skeleton. Vexra spoke with him, telling him that he had lost his life in battle, but that she had given it back to him. '' ''The dragon named himself Lost, and vowed that he and all his decendants would worship her as their chief goddess. Vexra agreed, and began moving around to the different dragons, giving them life, and telling them that Lost would be their leader. After the group of newly living dragons reached a sizeable number of both male and female, Vexra told Lost to take the group to the coves, where they would live, and which would become their territory, and after Lost's death, to name temselves after him, and to name their territory after him. After Lost's death, the group named themselves the LostWings, after their leader, and named the coves the Lost Coves, just as Vexra had said to do. ''